criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Quinn
|birthplace = Milwaukee, Wisconsin |family = Roger Quinn Rosemary Quinn Colleen Quinn Kathleen Quinn |yearsactive= 1988-2017 }}Daniel Quinn was an American actor best known for his role as Ralph Hunnicutt in the hit soap opera The Young and the Restless. Biography Quinn was born on August 19, 1956, in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, to Roger and Rosemary Quinn. Quinn first got into acting at the age of 8, when he first appeared a local production of The Sound of Music in the role of Kurt. He continued to pursue music until the age of 17, when he traveled to London to study at the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art and later enrolled at the Harkness School of Ballet and at the School of American Ballet when he moved to New York City. Quinn got his first on-screen role in 1988, when he was cast as Terence in an episode of the adventure series Crossbow. Quinn got his first major role a year later, when he was cast as Billy Joe Powell, one half of a murderous partnership that terrorized Los Angeles, for 3 episodes of the hit crime drama series Hunter. Since then, Quinn has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Monk, Without a Trace, Heads N TailZ, Miracle at Sage Creek, Dead Bang, Raising Flagg, Karaoke Man, Wrong Cops, Story of Eva, The Young and the Restless, Diagnosis Murder, Crossing Jordan, The X-Files, and Criminal Minds. On July 4, 2015, at 58 years old, Quinn was found dead of a heart attack. On Criminal Minds Quinn portrayed Bob Kelton, the father of abduction-turned-murder victim Abby Kelton, in the Season Three episode "Lucky". Filmography *Cabaret of the Dead (2017) - Footman *Get the Girl (2017) - Officer Talley *Codex (2016) - Henry *Deadly Signal (2016) - Detective Alex Becker *Flirting with Madness (2015) - Mr. Brixton *Story of Eva (2015) - Dr. Cornelius *Wrong Cops (2013) - Neighbor *Karaoke Man (2012) - Ritter *Wrong Cops: Chapter 1 (2012) - Neighbor *The Sessions (2012) - E.R. Doctor *Twentysixmiles - 5 episodes (2010) - Dirk Stillwell *Rubber (2010) - Dad *Criminal Minds - "Lucky" (2007) TV episode - Bob Kelton *Raising Flagg (2006) - Travis Purdy *Miracle at Sage Creek (2005) - Seth Keller *Heads N TailZ (2005) - Rabbit *Monk (2005) - Raymond Novak *Without a Trace (2004) - Lance Carlson *NYPD Blue - 2 episodes (1995-2004) - Carter Dubinsky/Gallagher *She Spies (2003) - Daniel Kovak *The Young and the Restless - 28 episodes (2002) - Ralph Hunnicutt *Project Viper (2002) - Alan Stanton *Crossing Jordan (2001) - Steven Browning *Living in Fear (2001) - Art Sinnar *Spiders II: Breeding Ground (2001) - Captain Bigelow *Diagnosis Murder (2001) - Martin Peterson *Little Pieces (2000) - Brad *Slice & Dice (2000) - Mike *Baywatch - 5 episodes (1989-1999) - Eric Turner/Director/Damon Sinclair/Jimmy Roché *L.A. Heat (1999) - Benjamin Baker *Back to Even (1998) - Russell *Angry Dogs (1997) - Jason Reed *ER (1997) - Casey *Port Charles (1997) - Sheriff Elliot *Pacific Blue (1997) - Sonny McCue *The X-Files (1996) - Lieutenant Jack Schaefer *American Cop (1995) - Franco *Marker (1995) - Jimmy *Vanishing Son (1995) - Terry Hessling *Scanner Cop II (1995) - Detective Samuel Staziak *The Avenging Angel (1995) - Alpheus Young *Scanner Cop (1994) - Samuel Staziak *Renegade (1994) - Gabe Wilson *The Last Outlaw (1993) - Loomis *Moon Over Miami (1993) - Eddie Grace *Extreme Justice (1993) - Bobby Lewis *Lady Boss (1992) - Emilio *Dark Justice (1992) - Billy Stafford *Motorama (1991) - Billy (credited as Dan Quinn) *Conagher (1991) - Johnny McGivern *Whore (1991) - Brutal Man *The Chase (1991) - Julian *Wild at Heart (1990) - Young Cowboy *China Beach (1990) - Medic *Impulse (1990) - Ted Gates *So Proudly We Hail (1990) - Dwayne *Matlock - 2 episodes (1989) - Art Spring *City Rhythms (1989) - Francis Picasso *Dead Bang (1989) - James 'Hard Rock' Ellis *Hunter - 3 episodes (1989) - Billy Joe Powell *William Tell (1988) - Terence 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors